FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue
FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue is sequel to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Plot Roger Rabbit is the star of "Maroon Cartoon" animated short subjects, but he has trouble following the director's commands, delaying the production. Ben discovers that Roger's wife, the buxom Jessica Rabbit, seems to have cheated on him, literally playing pattycake with Kevin. Ben reveals photographic evidence to Roger, who sinks into depression. Chris and Téa (along with Budgie and Sissi) participate in a town amusement park, a go-kart racing. Téa wins, after Sissi takes a wrong turn thanks to Batty. Sonic, Tails and Crysta on the X Tornado heads to Mount Warning in the search for another Chaos Emerald where they finds dead trees all marked with red aerosol paint crosses, which mark them for cutting. The camera then pans through the trees to reveal the source of the smoke, which turns out to be the exhaust from a huge tree leveler. Téa finds a Chaos Emerald (Blue) on a tree. Crysta finds male humans, and accidentally shrinks one named Zak in trying to prevent him from being crushed by a tree. He gets stuck on a spiderweb on the tree that's just about to go through a tree shredder. She tries to get him off but can't when Batty swoops in, grabs them both off of the spider web and blames Crysta for her almost getting killed, because she did not listen to him. Zak goes on a wild adventure with Crysta and Batty, nearly getting eaten by Lou a hungry Goanna lizard, and unexpectedly falls in love with Crysta. Meanwhile, Zak's superiors cut down an enchanted baobab tree that Zak had inadvertently painted an X mark on while trying to spray a fly that was buzzing around him. Unfortunately, this turns out to be the tree Hexxus is trapped in, and the cutting down and processing of the tree by the lumbermill-like leveler machine releases him. Determined to get revenge upon the fairies of FernGully (specifically Magi Lune) for imprisoning him, Hexxus apparently gains power from the pollution, specifically the energy and smoke produced by the Leveler, as he can be seen "drinking" from it like a liquid. He manipulates the lumberjacks and their tree leveler into tearing down the rainforest in the direction of the fairies by the three days, thereby destroying the very fabric of their world. He does this under the vocal guise of their boss. Sonic is later met by Dr. Eggman and his new weasel henchmen. He reveals he plans to turn Toontown into Eggmanland (Judge Doom's plan to buy Toontown, the Acme Company, and Maroon Studios, and then destroy them to make way for a planned freeway for Los Angeles), on Roger once he can be found. Ben encounters Baby Herman, Roger's co-star, who swears that Roger is innocent, which would have left Toontown to the Toons. Ben begins to investigate the case deeper with his cousin Gwen and a Toon taxicab named Benny while trying to keep Roger hidden from the Toon Patrol. Sonic and his friends chase Eggman (with six Chaos Emeralds), while Knuckles takes on Rouge to get the Master Emerald back. As Roger and Jessica struggle to avoid being roboticized, Sonic manages to get free and causes the weasels of the Toon Patrol to literally “die of laughter” through various antics. Knuckles goes to return the Master Emerald to the Angel Island, but moments after he left, Chris spots the last Chaos Emerald (White) near the X Tornado and rushes off to give it to Knuckles. Chris shows up with the white Chaos Emerald. Up until this point, all the fairies have not had a clue as to what danger awaits them. That is until Zak tells the truth about who he is and what the humans are doing in FernGully. Eventually, Chris believes this is one of Dr. Eggman's tricks. Once the truth is revealed the fairies all join forces and fuse their powers together, creating a protective tree cage. Magi sacrifices herself (giving her power to the fairies and even Zak) and it is up to Crysta and the other fairies to defeat Hexxus. Zak turns off the leveler with Chris' help, causing Hexxus to lose all the energy he was gaining from it and disappear, but he soon rips out of the machine as a giant demonic skeleton creature made of oil that breathes fire. Realizing that the fate of FernGully is in his hands, Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. Super Sonic appears before Chris and Budgie. Sonic absorbs Magi's power from Zak that she gave it to him with his super powers. He then starts to fight Hexxus. All the fairies and the animals hope that Sonic can save FernGully. Crysta seemingly sacrifices herself like Magi did by allowing Hexxus to devour her in one bite (her first attempt failed), and uses her powers from inside him to grow a seed she had with her to again imprison Hexxus (together with the leveler) inside a new tree with help from the fairies led by Pips. Sonic defeats Hexxus, thereby imprisoning him again. Chris begins crying over Crysta's sacrifice. However, she emerges, unharmed and alive, from a flower soon after due to Chris' tear. Crysta sadly resizes Zak to normal size and he sets off with his fellow lumberjacks, Tony and Ralph, to try to stop the destruction of the rainforests. Meanwhile, Crysta takes Magi's place after learning finally how to control her powers. Téa and Serenity tell Budgie that they will always be friends. Aelita tells Crysta that they will meet again. Category:Non-canon movies